


190: “Now come cuddle.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [190]
Category: Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Jesse/Johnny Tran
Series: 365 [190]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 21





	190: “Now come cuddle.”

**190: “Now come cuddle.”**

* * *

"How long you gonna stay there and watch us weirdo?" Jesse teased glancing up at Johnny. Baby Jack was still sleeping soundless against his chest drooling all over his shirt. Johnny didn't say anything still standing in the doorway looking at his husband and nephew.

Jesse watched his husband for a moment. He could tell by those dark almond colored eyes that there was something Johnny wanted to say but couldn't figure out how to say it. Since they agreed to watch baby Jack while the rest of the team handled a job, the asian man became more observant. "Whatever your thinking about can wait. Now come cuddle." Jesse ordered. 

No more words were needed before Johnny stepped out of his shoes before joining the bed. Pulling Jesse against his chest as he settled. "Love you."

"Love you more."


End file.
